a hott day
by Untitled123
Summary: One a hott day, Sauske and Naruto train and they fal in lov wit echa other! SASANARU!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke: Untitled123, what are u doing?

Untitled123: I'm writing a story about u and Naru-chan!

sasuke: Are u gonna make us kiss?

Untitled123: Maybe…,maybe not. :acts mysteriously:

Sasuke: Oh com on, let me kiss Naru-chan!

Untitled123::whistles innocent:

Naurto: ahem, disclaimer: Untitled123 ones nothing!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

(A/N: I'm sorry, I don't now how too make those line thing's)

it was late afternoon and Sausuke and Naruto had training al day log. Sasuke was tiered and sweat and trying too ogle Naurto without being to obvious about it.

'_Dam, its so hot, and so is he'_ Sasuke taught.

Naruto is wearing a long black sweatpants and no shirt he had a tattoo on his shoulder of to wings that look like a concoction of angel wings and crow wings.

"what's wrong, Sasuke-teemee? Are u ok? u look a little pale?" nartuo said, with concern.

"Oh, its nothing dobe (AN: this means last place or idiot sausukes pet name for Naruto teehee), i just don't fell to good because of the heat." Sauke sad with shrug.

'_And because u r locking so deliciously, my Naru-chan'_ Inner sasuke sad with smirk.

Sauske feels something wet on his shirt and realised he was drooling. He quickly whipped the corners of his moth wit his armbands (A/N: u now, those whit things with the blue thingies on the end? I hart them so much! ok, on wit the story!) "r u drooling Sasuke? Omg! Your rely sick!" Naruto sad, an he rush over to the raven hared boy.

He knells down in front of sasuke, and saasuke locked down too watch watt Naruto are dong.

'_His not gong too…oh no! He won't! Wold he?'_ Sasukes dirty imagination sad with a hind of fare.

Naurto pulled up Sasukes shit and puts his check against Sasukes tummy. Saskues hart race a 10090090 mills per minuet, because of the sensation of Narutos check against his tummy.

"N-n-Na-Naurto…! watt r u d-d-dong?" he ask wit a stuttering.

"I'm feeling if u half a temperature…" nraruto answered, wit seriousness. '_An i jus want too fell you're thigh whit tummy'_ he taught in side.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A/N:

Ok I had a lot off complaints from people that i should used spell-check so I try to make my spelling good wit it and I hoped its better know…thank u al for ur nice! Plz don't forgot to review and no flames plz! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tahnk u all for ur nice reveiws! And 2 al u flamres! U sux! I SIAD I DIDN WANT FLAMS N U FLAMMED ME! well im nto gonna let it get my. SORRY FOR TEH LONG WIAT! i was groundne becasue i handt told my mom abot my grads and she wuz so p-ed of when she fond out! so i was gruonded...bt know im back 4 more! sasunrua is teh best! no mater watu flammers sayd!**

chapter 2

sasuke watned noting more then too stay liek that for ever but he coldnt. He fell somthing wierd in his tummy so he pused Naruot of him and run awy.

"Sasukeeeee! Teemee! Wat r u dong? Nartuo yells.

"I hav too get away from her or ill do somthing bad!" sasuke yells back.

"No wait i want 2 takl too u! wat is wrong sasuke?" Naruto pulled on sauske's shirt an the feel over laughing becos it was so unforeseen.

"Ha ha no wiat i cant go on liek this!" Sasuke siad. "but why not? wat is wrong?" Naruto said.

Teh ravenhared boy locked away. he coldn't kept lying too naruto! "Naurot! I liek yo! I even thnik i LOVE you!" he was screming but he didnt care.

Naruto looked away and wisperd "i love you too, Sauske!'

Sudenly Sakrua comes walking in adn she sais "No! wats happening heer? U canned be gay! Sauske-kun (A/N: gawd i hate who she alwyas calles him liek that! his not your's:slappes Sakura: lol! Thats a relieve!) i love you! Be mine and ill make u the hapiest pesron in teh wrold!"

Sasuke looks at her madly and told hre too f-of (A/N: teehee, canned say the bad word or teh ratting wil go up!) Naurto locks a lil hurt becos saukra is so aganst gays, but dosnt say anthing.

Sakura runs off cryingh and walks op too rock lee and told him all abot it. He got flamms in his eye and hold up he's fist adn sayd: Aaaah!

A/N: soi their it is! I hope u all liek this and will kep reveiwing! BUT NO FLAMS! I HAET FLAMMS! so be warn!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soem off u ppl r SO anoying! I dont have spel ceck becoz i don use word so if u dont liek juz don read! NO MROE FALMES PLZZZZ! and im not gona quite my frist fic beciz somone tells me too (U NOW HOW U ARE!) ADN YES I AM FORM AMERICA JSUT LIEK U R AN IM NOT 2 YERS OLD SO DONT SAID THAT ANMORE! An i dont now wat u meansabout a parody. I JUST WANT TOO MAKE A GOD FIC ABOUT SAUSKE AND NAUROT!aneway, tanks too al u how where nice too me! dont worrie i WIL finnish this!**

rok lee locked at sasuke and Naruto very madly and runs up too their. "U MAED SAKURA CRIING! WHO CAN U BE SO MEEN!" and than he runs op to them and tryed too do his supre combo (A/N: u now wath he alwys do! hes quiet strong!) but Saskue and Naurtt stoped him in time and kiked him too the grund!

"Wat r u donG! we nevr did anthing too hhurt yoU! naruto yelled!

"U MADE SAKURA CRY AND YOUR GAY! I CANNED FORGIF U FOUR THAT!" Rock lee he keeped on yelling an scremming and runs two Sasuke and Narutpo against!

**OKAY I NOW ITS TWO SHORT! BUT I WIL POTS TEH NEXT CHAPIE WRITE AWAYY! SO DONT BEE TO MEAN! MORE WIL CUM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Se I tolled u i wuold updaet right away! BTW! Genkikai! I liek youre idea! Itachi wil be in teh fic verrrrry son! Butt im a bit to young to have kid, maybe wen im a bit oldre...**

Rock Lee watned too kick Naurto but Sasuke jumps in writ before he cuold hit him so he god hit in sted.

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto yells he cried when he sees Sasuek layng on teh flor whit his hands on his stomac liek it really heard him in the stomac.

"ROCCCCK LEE!" Naruto scrammed true his tear and he ran up too teh bole hair cut boy whit the green sued on. (A/N: I hoep this maks the fic a litle more detalled!")

Sasuke was incredulously. He lied on the grond wit his arm clutshing his tumy and cryed a litle to.

'but naurto locks so hott when he kick rock lee!' his Iner Sauske said in his litle voice in his ears

"Sasuke! Ar u ok? Shold we go too the hospiutal? U lock liek u have a fever! You're face is al read!" Naruto siad with worry in his voice. "No im ok im just a litle hott becasue you locked so god when u kicked rock lees a-!"

Naruto chocked a but on his droll when he hurt Sasuke said that he locked op too say the raven-hared boy was cryingh again. "Oh no sauske dont cry! I Love you! We wear meaned too be togeter! I Canned loose you! Donned cry!"

In the sahdows a evil from lurked and laghed soflty. It was...

**CLIFFIIEEEE! I hope u al like it too know! I tired realy hard too make teh fic a lot beter! UPDATE SOON!**


End file.
